The Unfixable Robot
Category:Episodes Blurb Connor moves to Bubble Town and meets the Botties: Abby, Mong, Chip, and Hela. In order to join the club he has to fix a robot in 24 hours. He chooses Cubix, the "Unfixable Robot". When Hela brings a WeldNFix gone mad to the Botties Pit, Dr. K shows up to steal it. Cubix awakens just in time to save Connor, and together, they fight Kolossal and Dr. K to save the Solex infected bot. Plot The episode begins with some gardening robots doing some gardening: Ixmow, Pestixide, and Botanix. Botanix makes some topiaries of them, and Ixmow says green fits them. Botanix goes mad because she hates green, and kills Ixmow and approaches a Sgt. Civix. Connor and his dad, Graham, are driving a moving truck across the street. Connor spots many robots. His dad tells him they are moving to Bubble Town, where there are as many robots as humans. Connor gets excited. The scene switches to the house of a girl named Abby. Abby and her pet robot, Dondon, are reading books. Dondon's a robot picture book. Abby's is a robot fact book. Abby wants to memorize the whole thing to be as good as her idol, Hela. A news report is seen on TV about Botanix going crazy and attacking downtown Bubbletown, battling with some Sgt. Civix, but Dondon notices a truck moving in front of the empty house next to Abby's house. Connor walks out. Abby, curious, sends Dondon to spy on Connor and his dad unpacking to find Connor's robot. Connor remembers his mother, Taryn, who died, and says "there's something missing". Dondon flies over and spies no robots in Connor's room. Graham spots Dondon, corners him in the garage and warns Connor, who collides with Dondon, who dies. Abby gets scared and runs out to check on Dondon. Just as Connor is about to throw Dondon out, Abby runs over. Connor, not wanting to pass up a chance to work on a robot, grabs a tool kit and tries to fix Dondon. After telling Abby this is his first robot he tried to fix, Abby pulls Dondon away, until Dondon gets up, with one problem - he can't talk. His voice modulator is broken. So Abby takes Connor and Dondon to the "Botties' Pit", on her hover scooter. Graham looks for Connor to help unpack. Abby and Connor take a trip, and Connor uses it as a sight-seeing tour of Bubbletown. Connor wants to stop at the RobixCorp showroom, but she drives off. Chip says Dondon doesn't look good, and Mong asks for the circuits if Dondon dies for good. Hela is impressed by Connor's help of figuring out what's wrong, but Abby is still mad. Connor is not paying attention to either of them. He is looking at all of the robot parts - until he sees someone that could change his life - a robot sitting way in the back of the Botties' Pit. That robot is Cubix. He was one of the greatest robots in Bubble Town, but he just won't work anymore. Not even Hela could fix him, but for some reason she doesn't want to throw him out. Connor explains he has no robot, and Chip says, "Don't go hoping for a Cubix, this hunk of junk was the only one they made". Meanwhile, Dondon gets up finally. Hela, impressed by Connor's work, offers Connor a job at the Botties' Pit. Connor replies with "No maybe about it - I do!" But Chip brings up the fact that Connor should pass the initiation like everyone else. He has to fix a robot within 24 hours with no help or he's out. Connor starts tomorrow, and of course he chooses Cubix. Dr. K is introduced as he is looking for a mystical greenish blue liquid called Solex by order of an alien. They think it could be contained in the Botanix that went berserk. He summons his giant robot, Kolossal, to help him. Meanwhile, Connor wakes up early and quickly finishes breakfast so he can run out over to the Botties' Pit to start working on Cubix. He only has 24 hours - 1,440 minutes. As Connor tries to fix Cubix, Hela asks why Connor chose Cubix. Connor replies with "It's almost like Cubix chose me, really." Hela then summons Mr. Fixit and Diagnostix to help Connor (he can't get any help from humans but robots can help all they want). The other Botties arrive wondering when Connor will get to the Botties' Pit, and are shocked to realize he's already there, working on Cubix. Meanwhile, Graham just got a job at a donut shop with some of the stupidest Waitrix robots who are messing everything up. The scene switches back to the Botties Pit where Chip, Mong, and Abby are working on their robots alongside Connor (even though Abby is working on a Disposix). Connor thinks they're also there to watch Connor. - GOOF: The Botties get some tools for Connor. I thought he had to fix Cubix all by himself. The Botties leave Connor behind because he must fix Cubix himself. 11 hours, 8 minutes to go. Later, Hela looks inside to see Connor asleep and Cubix still not fixed. (What was the point of that scene?) Next day, Hela is seen stuck in traffic caused by construction. Then she sees a donut shop where she stops to get a coffee and a donut. "If I'm gonna be stuck, I may as well be stuck with a coffee and a chocolate glazed!" In the construction, a WeldNFix robot goes crazy and start destroying things. Dr. K finds a Solex Detector. He tests it and finds some Solex with it. Hela orders a chocolate glazed and a medium coffee to go as Graham is having robot problems. An explosion is heard outside as Hela sees a WeldNFix lying in the smashed-up construction. Meanwhile, Connor ran out of time. The Botties offer Connor another chance - Cubix is just too hard to fix. Connor says, "It's not Cubix... It's me. I'm ... not good enough." Connor feels bad now that he can't work at the Botties' Pit, but that's the least of his worries. He was unable to fix Cubix. He feels like he let a friend down. But just as Connor is about to leave, he says a word that triggers something... "You would've made a great... friend..." But just as Connor is about to leave... Hela shows up with the damaged WeldNFix. They open it up to see the problem but the Solex shines in their faces as Kolossal breaks open the Botties' Pit to get WeldNFix. He gets it, but the Botties' Pit is about to blow up with Cubix inside. Connor runs back and tries to save Cubix. The ceiling is about to fall on Connor as Cubix finally wakes up and saves Connor instead. As Cubix says his first word, "Friend", they decide to let Connor join the Botties. After they fix the Botties' Pit, they run off to find WeldNFix. Connor is running after them, as Cubix turns into a hover scooter and chases after them with Connor riding him. Meanwhile, Dr. K and Kolossal return to the construction zone to steal the Solex from WeldNFix. After he does, Connor and Cubix show up. Connor tackles Dr. K as Kolossal is about to kill Connor, when Cubix shows up. Cubix saves Connor as Dr. K gets away with his stink gas. Kolossal throws a brick at Connor, but Cubix throws it back at him, grabs WeldNFix, and the building collapses on Kolossal. WeldNFix is healed, as the Botties ask Connor if he would like to work at the Botties' Pit. Connor accepts the offer. Meanwhile, the alien sees Dr. K has the Solex and the kid and his robot did not find out. Solex must remain their secret until the time is right.